Keith Szarabajka
Keith Szarabajka (born December 2, 1952 in Oak Park, Illnois) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Con#1 (ep10), P.A. Voice (ep10), Warden (ep10) *Generator Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Ator (ep22) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2015) - Cikatro Vizago, Dispatcher (ep1), Imperial Officer#1 (ep1), Shuttle Trooper#2 (ep12) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Ronan the Accuser (ep30) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) - Computer (ep5), Living Laser (ep5) *Young Justice (2010-2011) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Silverback *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Dr. Terrence Kyne 'Movies' *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Poacher 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Cikatro Vizago, Imperial Officer#1, Old Man, Transport Captain Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - Jack Mason/003, Jean Le Rouge *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefighter Scott, The Order *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Cornelius Slate *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Russman, Survivor#4 *Darksiders II (2012) - Nephilim (Whispers) 2, Nephilim (Whispers) 4, The Crowfather, The Scribe, Wicked K. *Darkwatch (2005) - Lazarus Malkoth *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Male Ghoul, Vault-Tec Scientist *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Didact, Doctor Alexander, Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adessa Citizen, Courier, Faitir Scaith, Feride Ouet, Milou, Oliver Dartan, Rathir Citizen, Scholar, Soldier, Sparrow *Mass Effect (2007) - Executor Pallin, Krogan Battlemaster, Lilihierax *Mass Effect 2 (2010-2011) - Harbringer, Delan, Elias Kelham *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - C-Sec Assistant *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Flameslinger *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Flameslinger *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Getzo, Pak Taidine *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Len Parvek, Novo, Ralo, Torg, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Athis, Erandur, Malyn Varen *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Gorin *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Ironhide, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Titan, Decepticon Sniper, Ironhide *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Ironhide *WildStar (2014) - Colonel Audax, Maelstrom, Noximind *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Bastion, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Gilgamesh *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Gilgamesh *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Efreet *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Dmitri Yuriev, Boss, Vanderkam *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Dmitri Yuriev, Helmer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:American Voice Actors